First Kiss
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: [Fuuin]Elibe is finally at peace. In the courtyard of Castle Pherae, Roy admits one thing to Lilina and quells her doubts and fears with just five simple words. RoyxLilina. Fluff.


**First Kiss**

**Author's Notes: **This is Mewlon's fault. Blame her. XD She's a good muse, though.

This is **Roy/Lilina**. And fluffy. Not your thing? Don't read it.

And by fluffy I mean "it gives cavities just by looking at it".

* * *

The war was finally over, and Elibe was at peace once again. Riding back to Pherae, Roy yawned and shifted in the saddle.

_I _hate_ riding horses,_ he thought, and shifted again. The girl in front of him noticed his constant fidgeting but made no comment about it. After all, _her_ bum was sore from the saddle as well, however, she wasn't fidgeting. Roy sighed and urged the horse to go faster. The sudden change from a canter to a gallop was uncomfortable for both Roy and the girl he was sharing a saddle with, and while the girl made no remark about it (except the fact that she leaned back to make sure she was secure, even though Roy's arms were around her to hold the reins), Roy winced and said, "I think that was a bad idea. My ass..." but his complaining was all in vain.

They arrived at Castle Pherae, and Roy nearly fell when he got off the horse and stood on solid ground. Extending a hand, he helped the girl down and felt her loop an arm around his. She wanted to be escorted inside, in other words.

"Your father will be pleased to find out that we're still alive," the girl remarked, leaning against the red head. She hadn't regained the full use of her legs, either.

"I hope so," was all Roy said.

After dinner (and Eliwood fretting over the fact that Roy had nearly been killed in one battle, and the fact that Roy had several bandages on his arms), Roy took the girl outside and into the courtyard.

"The war is finally over," the girl said, sitting down on a stone bench and looking at the stars.

"Yeah, thank Elimine."

"Roy...?" The boy-in-question sat down on the bench beside the girl, who in turn leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah, Lilina?"

"Do you...do you love anyone?"

"What?" _What is Lilina getting at?_ Roy thought.

"It's a simple question. Do you love anyone?"

Lilina looked into Roy's eyes and then looked away.

"Of course I do, Lilina. Why?"

Lilina started to pick at the hem of her skirt, an old nervous habit from when she was little.

"Just wondering is all."

There was silence save for the crickets and the occasional gust of wind that would ruffle Roy's cape and mess up Lilina's hair.

"Is she pretty?"

Roy gave Lilina a questioning look, a look she didn't see because she couldn't look him in the eye. There was something bothering her.

"I think she is. Lili--"

"Is she smart?" Lilina said, cutting Roy off. Her picking turned into the wringing of her hem.

"_Yes_...but what are you ge--"

"Do you truly love her?"

"Lilina what the hell--?"

"Roy I--"

She threw her arms around Roy's neck and pressed her lips to his. Roy's eyes widened in surprise, and before he could react, Lilina pulled away, removed her arms from around his neck, and turned away from him, her cheeks turning an interesting shade of pink.

"L-Lilina?" She said nothing.

"Lilina." He wanted an answer.

"I...I'm..."

"Lilina, _I love you_."

Lilina looked at him in a "what are you, nuts?" way, her eyes wide.

"But Roy, I'm none of those things. I'm not pretty and I'm not smart and..."

"You're right."

Lilina's eyebrows furrowed and she was ready to smack him. Tears formed in her eyes.

"_What_?"

"You're right," he repeated, "You're not pretty, you're beautiful. You're not smart, you're very intelligent. You're not worthless; no jewel in the universe is worth more than you."

Lilina was no longer mad, but the tears were still there.

"You really mean that?" When she saw him nod, the tears rolled down her face.

"I love you, too."

The wind blew a gust of cold air, causing Lilina to shiver and lean up against Roy. She looked at him, but her eyes soon looked at the ground.

"Lilina?"

"Hmm?"

"Marry me."

Before Lilina could say anything, Roy kissed her, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer.

When they stopped, Lilina began to cry.

"Yes, Roy. I will."

_Fin_


End file.
